Roxy-1
'''Roxy-1 '''is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is a Level 70 MovieStar (Supreme MovieStar). Roxy-1 is 2nd in the UK high scores. Usual Appearance She has tanned skin, dark brown eyes and a "Freckles" nose. She also has pink,soft lips. She also normally wears very bright clothes to match her light conplextion. Artbooks, Movies and Looks Artbooks Roxy-1 makes loads of art books, some to talk to, and thank her fans, announce events, and She also makes art books to promote her movie series's. Some off her Artbooks are for her best friends, to tell everyone how much she cares for them. Most of her Artbooks get around 300 loves in the first day of release, and go to page 1 in around three to five days. Her Artbook making skills are great and well done. Movies Roxy-1 has made tons of series in the past, including ones like " Life of Jes ". She recently made a series 2, which was very popular. Her series Last Friday Night was one of the most popular series ever on UK MSP. Roxy-1 probably spends most of her time making movies and art books as she has produced loads.There are many rumors that she has lots of other accounts that she uses as back-ups that rumor is true. A3.png A1.png Ssssssssssssssssss.png M.png Looks Roxy has the highest look on Moviestarplanet, with over 50 thousand loves. It is her re-creation of Abbey Bom, a monster high character, she made a monster high look series, most of them got over 10 thousand. She has also made a Frozen look series, and even a Miley Cyrus on. Each year for different ocations such as Christmas, her birthday & Easter, she will put at the end of the look the year. Roxy-1 creates tons of looks including the one name Jesus Reincarnated. Some people think she is claiming to be Jesus. Fans Roxy calles her fans Little Rox's. She claims to adore them, and has made a recent art book telling her fans that if they are true and loyal fans, they are going to be added. She doesn't often reply to messages due to lag, however she cares a great deal about them all. Close Friends Roxy has had loads of 'Bffs' On MSP. Her longest Best Friend Is Fran Is Epic, despite Roxy deleting her over Roxys fued with Frans other Best Friend IzzyWizzyWoo, they all worked it out in the end. They have done lots of amazing things together and helped each other grow on the game and as people. Roxys second closest Bff is Ishacool, Ishacool is top dog on Msp, she is everyones dream Best Friend, Isha has helped Roxy mature, she is always there helping her decide what is right and what is wrong. Roxy has said to a known source that "Isha is one of the greatest human beings alive, she is kind, firm and funny". Roxy is curently best friends with Ishas backup Vintage. Roxys other Best friend in profile is her more recent Best Friend Alishak. Despite them starting of on the wrong foot due to arguments over LittleA. However they both saw the light and became great friends. They always comment on each others walls, and show there fun sides when around each other. Roxys fourth Bff on her profile is B3kahl, after Alen stopped coming on, she decided to move him to her backup account, so she had another space for her new Best Friend B3kahl. B3kahl Or Rebekah is Roxys best friend in real life. Rebekah has had many other accounts such as: Troshish, Beckahl & Phileas. All these accounts got to very high levels, before quitting. Phileas was her more recent account before quitting due to people call her a glitch. Roxy has had many other best friends such as: Lucky Lily, Allie Flower, Gorgirock, WowBlueSpark, Cookie Monstah!, .Rhys., Dean1, The One And Only LPS, W@W & Many more. Boyfriends Roxy has had quite a few encounters since joining MovieStarPlanet. Some of her most notiable boyfriends are people like TDDuglas & Alen. Roxy started dating TDDuglas when he and her best friend Abbey (The One And Only LPS) Broke up. They dated for four month and even reached the point off Engagment, but it didn't work out and he quit. Alen is her most recent boyfriend, they've been on and off for the last 6 month, and we aren't quite sure if they are still together, as he is dating her backup not her actual account. We think this has to do with he not logging in as much as he used to before. However we no how much Alen loves Roxy, and how much she loves him as they tell us through Artbooks. Trivia *Roxy has a backup account called ! Roxanne ! *Her backup account is non VIP and level 44 *Roxy gets glitches by lower levels every day. * She has a blog which she doesn't use very often called Roxy's Fun Msp Blog. *Her fans are called Little Rox's. *She has a group with Fran and Isha called Heroes. * She said in her blog that a reason she made her famous series Last Friday Night, because she loves Katy Perry. *her favourite album right now is Artpop. *She & User Candired have a very public known hate for one another. Which they exspress through blog use, which MSP does not aprove of. Candired is mostly known for starting most of the fueds. *Roxy is known for her querky, bubbly attitude. *Roxy has a real life best friend on the game, who is her fourth Bff: B3kahl Category:Moviestars Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:UK Category:Female Category:Level 71 Category:Jury